HOLIDAYS
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: PRIMEIRA PREQUEL DE LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU! DI Lestrade não aguenta o fato de sua vida ter desmoronado em tão pouco tempo. Seu improvável melhor amigo é quem estende a mão para tirá-lo do fundo do poço, e oferecer-lhe a chance de um recomeço. Mystrade, pré-slash.
1. DEZEMBRO DE 2010

DISCLAIMER: Essa fanfic foi baseada na série "Sherlock", da BBC, que já é baseada na obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Mas o universo da fic pertence às mentes brilhantes e malignas de Steven Moffat (a.k.a. The Great Brilliant Devil) e de 3 Mark Gatiss(imo) 3.

Os trechos em itálico e negrito são SMSs.

**HOLIDAYS**

DEZEMBRO DE 2010

D.I. Lestrade largou a caneta sobre o relatório finalizado e enterrou o rosto nas mãos com um suspiro. Estava exausto, absolutamente exausto. Aquela semana havia sido infernal; três assassinatos brutais ligados à máfia russa, um caso esquisito envolvendo um par de luvas de pelica e um chicote de três pontas – que Sherlock anunciara ser "dolorosamente óbvio" e não valer "nem mesmo um 5" – e uma pilha infinita de relatórios para preencher. Como ele odiava a parte burocrática de seu trabalho.

A cereja do bolo ficara para aquela manhã: um oficial de justiça viera até a Yard com os papéis do divórcio para ele assinar. O policial estava dividido entre um alívio absurdo e uma tristeza abissal. Ele realmente amara Eve, e fizera de tudo para equilibrar seu trabalho exigente com seu casamento; mas ela destruíra seus esforços ao colecionar uma série de amantes ao longo dos seis anos de casamento. Greg fingia não saber de nada, mesmo quando os rumores atingiram a Yard. Mas então viera a gota d'água que transbordara o cálice da paciência do inspetor: Eve fora presa por atentado ao pudor, junto com um jovem professor de educação física. Foi quando Greg decidiu parar de fingir e tentar consertar algo que estava além da capacidade de conserto, e entrar com o pedido de divórcio.

Agora, ali estava, em suas mãos, sua carta de alforria. Mas a verdade é que ele se sentia péssimo, e sentia que aqueles papéis eram apenas o atestado de seus fracassos na vida pessoal. Ele não falara com ninguém desde a partida do oficial de justiça; trancara-se em seu escritório, tirara o telefone do gancho e desligara o celular. Passara o dia inteiro imerso até o pescoço em relatórios, e já eram sete da noite. Decidiu ligar o celular antes de sair da Yard e se enfiar em um pub bem longe dali, onde não houvesse chance de topar com alguém conhecido, a fim de afogar suas lembranças em quatro ou cinco pints. Talvez oito ou nove.

Havia três chamadas perdidas de sua filha caçula, cinco da filha mais velha e uma de seu irmão. Greg suspirou, aborrecido. Ele realmente não estava no humor para conversar com ninguém naquele momento, nem mesmo com as filhas. Sua caixa de mensagens também estava atulhada. Ele decidiu apaga-las depois de ler quinze ou vinte variações de "Você está bem? Me ligue!" da sua família e de alguns colegas da Yard. As duas últimas mensagens recebidas chamaram sua atenção, e depois de responder as mensagens de sua família com um seco "Amanhã eu ligo", ele tratou de ler os textos de seus (na sua opinião) dois melhores amigos.

_**Greg, uma cerveja amanhã à tarde? – John**_

Bom e velho Doutor John Hamish Watson. Ele sabia muito bem que Greg precisava arejar a cabeça, e sábado à tarde o pub que eles normalmente frequentavam passava reprises das partidas do campeonato de críquete. Além do mais, John sabia que as noites de sexta-feira eram quase sempre ocupadas pelo seu outro improvável melhor amigo.

_**Gregory, jantar hoje? Me ligue. – MH**_

Mycroft Holmes. Irmão mais velho do gênio insuportável que atendia pelo nome de Sherlock Holmes. O Governo Britânico. O homem mais perigoso do Reino Unido - quiçá do mundo. E, nos últimos anos, o amigo mais próximo de Gregory Lestrade. O policial ainda se espantava que a forma como os dois se conheceram levara à amizade, e não ao assassinato. E, obviamente, tudo acontecera por causa de Sherlock.


	2. CINCO ANOS ANTES

CINCO ANOS ANTES

No fim de uma semana infernal, a poucas semanas do Natal, tudo o que Greg Lestrade queria era uma cerveja, um banho e uma noite sossegada em casa, com a esposa. Mas por causa daquele garoto maluco, ele não conseguiria nenhuma das coisas pelas quais ansiava.

Era uma cena revoltante; a vítima, não mais que um adolescente, fora brutalmente morta a pancadas. Greg estava examinando as evidências encontradas quando ouviu uma gritaria, e um de seus oficiais veio arrastando um rapaz pelo braço. O policial deu uma olhada: alto, magro, vestindo roupas imundas, os cabelos em completa desordem e, pelo estado das pupilas, mais alto que uma maldita pipa. Ele conseguira arrancar do garoto um endereço, em meio às divagações dele acerca de muletas, barro vermelho e a incapacidade dos legistas em reconhecer uma evidência, mesmo que ela dançasse nua diante do nariz deles.

Greg arrastara o garoto até um flat minúsculo e em petição de miséria em Montague Street. Obrigara o garoto a tomar um banho e deitar-se no sofá encaroçado da sala de estar, e sentara-se na poltrona para a longa vigília que certamente se seguiria. Ele ligou para a esposa, e não se surpreendeu quando ela começou a gritar com ele e desligou o telefone em sua cara. Seu casamento, mesmo tão no início, era feito de altos e baixos, e os baixos predominavam. Eve dizia compreender a natureza de seu trabalho, mas cada vez que o dever cobrava noites em claro, jantares perdidos e finais de semana de plantão, ela estourava, e Greg acabava acampado no sofá da sala ou, mais comumente, em seu escritório na Yard.

Depois de um par de horas, o rapaz acordou, com as pálpebras pesadas e avermelhadas, mas o brilho nas íris mutantes era surpreendentemente alerta.

- Por que você está aqui? – ele perguntou, a voz profunda repleta de hostilidade e desconfiança.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Obviamente. – ele respondeu, a voz repleta de desdém dando nos nervos de Greg.

- Me desculpe se eu tiver algumas dúvidas em relação a isso, já que você estava _completamente chapado_ quando apareceu na _minha_ cena do crime, falando como uma maldita testemunha ocular, ou pior, como o _próprio maldito assassino_! – as últimas palavras foram gritadas, e o garoto sentou-se o mais afastado possível, os olhos muito abertos. Greg respirou fundo e esfregou os olhos, sentindo um cansaço imensurável toma-lo. – Olha, me desculpe, garoto. Eu tive um dia complicado, minha esposa não está nem um pouco feliz comigo, meu chefe vai ficar uma arara quando descobrir que eu trouxe você pra casa ao invés de leva-lo para a Yard... e eu não faço ideia do porquê estou falando essas coisas para você. – ele atestou, em voz baixa – Do princípio, então: qual seu nome? – o garoto hesitou, mas sua postura relaxou levemente.

- Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes.

- Muito bem, Sherlock. Eu sou o Detetive Sargento Greg Lestrade. – ele estendeu a mão e agitou os dedos diante da hesitação do outro, até que ele finalmente apertou-a; um aperto breve, mas firme. – Agora, eu quero saber se você testemunhou o crime.

- Não. – ele afirmou, com escárnio. – Isso teria sido impossível. – Greg encarou-o com a sobrancelha erguida em questionamento, e Sherlock bufou, contrariado. – Eu dormi no banco de praça diante daquele beco a noite toda! – Greg continuou encarando-o em silêncio, e o garoto grunhiu, frustrado. – Não é _óbvio_? Ele _não foi_ morto ali!

- Desculpe, mas eu mal tive tempo de olhar a cena do crime; não é nada óbvio para mim.

- Porque você é um idiota. – Sherlock declarou, em tom monocórdio. Vendo o olhar positivamente assassino do policial, ele emendou – Não me olhe assim, praticamente _todo mundo_ é idiota! As pessoas _veem_, mas não _observam_. – Greg respirou fundo e contou mentalmente até dez antes de continuar.

- E o que foi que você _observou_?

- Marcas de pneu. – Sherlock falou – Um veículo de grande porte, possivelmente uma van, mas poderia ser uma caminhonete. O ângulo em que o corpo foi encontrado sugere claramente que ele foi jogado com o veículo em movimento, no máximo dez quilômetros por hora, talvez menos. Os sapatos apresentavam barro vermelho, do tipo comumente encontrado em locais de construção próximos ao rio, e não havia pegadas com esse tipo de barro em torno do corpo, nem mesmo rastros que indicassem algum tipo de luta, corroborando a teoria de que ele foi carregado até ali _post mortem_. – o garoto recostara-se novamente no sofá, as mãos unidas como em prece diante do rosto, os olhos fixos no teto. – A perna esquerda era cerca de duas polegadas mais curta do que a direita, portanto, ele era manco; no entanto, onde estava a muleta ou a bengala? Provavelmente no carro, depois de terem-na usado para mata-lo. Eu não consegui ver com clareza os ferimentos, então não tenho como lhe dizer exatamente as características do objeto, mas se eu tivesse acesso ao cadáver...

- Fora de cogitação. – Greg cortou-o. Sherlock fixou-lhe um olhar venenoso – E quando você teve tempo de observar tudo isso? Um dos rapazes disse que você estava adormecido quando as viaturas chegaram. Apesar de que – Greg continuou, em tom de repreensão – acho que desmaiado seria um termo mais apropriado. – a expressão de Sherlock não se alterou.

- Eu tive uns dois minutos antes daquela oficial com os cabelos desgrenhados me apanhar. – ele declarou, com ar de desgosto. – Mais uns três minutos junto do corpo e eu, talvez, soubesse mais.

- Como eu disse, fora de cogitação. – Greg levantou-se e olhou Sherlock de cima. – Eu tenho que ir verificar os resultados da perícia e continuar com a investigação. Mas eu vou levar em conta o que você falou. – a expressão de Sherlock fechou-se, e ele afundou mais no sofá.

- É, que seja. – ele respondeu, mal humorado. Greg acenou e deixou o flat miserável com uma ponta de remorso. Havia algo de frágil por trás da fachada fria e distante, e um brilho absurdo de inteligência naqueles olhos cambiantes que não era enevoado nem mesmo pelas drogas. Uma pena que o garoto fosse escravo daquelas porcarias. Era uma boa mente que se perdia.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Greg não pôde impedir a onda de admiração que sentiu quando, horas depois, a perícia entregou-lhe um relatório que corroborava a teoria de Sherlock fato por fato. Ele sentou-se em sua sala por um longo tempo, analisando as evidências e os relatórios, e pensando no jovem viciado que aparentemente descobrira, em apenas um relancear dos olhos, o que seu time levara horas para desvendar. Embora seu primeiro instinto sempre fosse o de desconfiar, uma sensação mais profunda lhe dizia que, ali, não havia nada além de uma inteligência quase sobrenatural.

De posse do arquivo do caso, Greg dirigiu-se ao escritório de seu superior. O Detetive Inspetor Morgan era um tipo corpulento e paternal, mas havia um brilho arguto nos olhos verdes e uma sugestão de aço na voz grossa que demonstravam porque ele era o favorito na lista para próximo DCI. Ele estava ao telefone quando Greg bateu em sua porta, e sinalizou para que o sargento entrasse.

- Está bem, meu anjinho. Agora, o vovô precisa ir. Aproveite a sua festa, vejo você à noite. – ele desligou o telefone com um sorriso e encarou Greg. – Lestrade, como estão as investigações?

- Avançando aos poucos, senhor. A propósito... eu acho que saí um pouco do regulamento hoje, e gostaria de conversar sobre isso com o senhor. – Morgan ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez sinal para que o outro prosseguisse.

Greg então contou-lhe toda a história, desde o momento em que Sally Donovan pegara Sherlock esgueirando-se pela cena do crime até as deduções do garoto, que a perícia provara corretas. Ele falou suas próprias conclusões e sentimentos sobre o caso, e aguardou em silêncio enquanto DI Morgan pensava em tudo o que ouvira.

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Morgan finalmente falou – Esse garoto me lembra de um rapaz que eu conheci há alguns anos, quando trabalhei em um caso com o MI6. Um oficial do governo, era bastante jovem na época, mas deve regular de idade com você, Lestrade. Ele era capaz de descobrir a sua vida inteira em apenas um olhar. Um homem brilhante; infelizmente, ele usava um codinome na época. Nunca soube seu verdadeiro nome. Esse Sherlock parece ter o mesmo tipo de habilidade. Uma pena o problema com as drogas. Nós poderíamos usar um cérebro como esse por aqui; Deus sabe que estamos com uma falta apavorante de cabeças pensantes na Yard.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca, chefe. – Greg respondeu, sarcástico. Morgan fez um gesto grosseiro e riu.

- Você é um dos poucos por aqui com um cérebro digno do nome, Lestrade. – Morgan mexeu em alguns papéis, enquanto olhava Greg por baixo das sobrancelhas grossas. – Você está pensando em falar com o garoto sobre este caso, não? – Greg olhou para baixo, coçando a nuca em desconforto.

- Como o senhor disse, chefe, nós realmente estamos precisando de ajuda. O senhor sabe que eu... já lidei com jovens em situações parecidas. – ele falou, com um tom de sofrimento na voz que não escapou à Morgan. – Eu posso ajudá-lo, chefe. E, em troca, talvez ele possa nos ajudar. – Morgan observou Lestrade por um momento, lembrando uma história contada a ele por um jovem recruta da academia, de cabelos castanhos e um olhar cheio de dor.

- Você está fazendo isso em memória de James, não é? – um flash de dor acendeu os olhos castanhos do sargento, e ele assentiu.

- Ele era meu melhor amigo, e uma mente sem rival na Academia. Se eu tivesse visto os sinais a tempo... – Morgan ergueu a mão, interrompendo-o.

- Já é hora de parar de se culpar, Lestrade. James era responsável por si mesmo. – Greg remexeu-se na cadeira, desconfortável. Morgan ergueu-se, deu a volta na mesa e apoiou uma mão tranquilizadora no ombro do sargento. – Depois de um certo tempo neste trabalho, todos nós acabamos sofrendo perdas parecidas, rapaz. – Lestrade sorriu ao ouvir o tratamento dispensado pelo chefe; já passado dos 40 anos e com o cabelo completamente grisalho, era a única ocasião em que era chamado de "rapaz". - O importante é saber quando é hora de largar a culpa e seguir em frente. - Greg respirou fundo e assentiu. - Então, se você por acaso levar uma cópia do relatório da perícia para casa, para trabalhar um pouco, bem… não é nada que fuja do procedimento, não é? - Greg ergueu-se, voltando-se para o DI antes de deixar a sala.

- E, talvez… - ele falou, hesitando - Talvez eu pudesse levar para casa alguns casos antigos e já resolvidos, para ver se… seu eu encontro algum novo ângulo? - o sargento riu com a piscadela cúmplice que que recebeu de seu chefe, e começou a fazer um inventário mental do que poderia levar até o flat esquálido em Montague Street para testar até onde ia a capacidade daquele garoto.

**O.o.O.o.O**

- Você, de novo. - Sherlock grunhiu, ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com Greg.

- Ora, estou muito bem, obrigado. Não, não me meti em encrencas por passar por cima do procedimento, obrigado por perguntar. - o policial passou por ele e sentou-se na poltrona encaroçada, batucando com os arquivos na perna. Sherlock bufou e jogou-se no sofá, enrolando-se no roupão gasto e puído que vestia por cima da roupa.

- O que você quer? - Greg estendeu uma pasta para ele.

- Você estava certo, ponto por ponto. Agora, gostaria de que você desse uma olhada no relatório da perícia e nas fotos, pra ver se encontra alguma coisa que nossos rapazes possam ter perdido. - os estranhos olhos claros se acenderam, e ele arrancou a pasta da mão de Greg, passando os olhos pelo relátório enquanto murmurava sob a respiração, e demorando-se mais nas fotos do corpo. Greg largou outra pasta no colo do garoto, que ergueu os olhos - Nós conseguimos indentificá-lo, através das impressões digitais. Parece que o garoto teve sua dose de problemas com a lei, apesar da pouca idade. - Sherlock folheou o arquivo relativamente volumoso que Greg largara em seu colo.

- Parece que vocês estão no rumo certo. Por que você precisaria da minha ajuda? - Greg respirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos em um gesto cansado.

- Você pode ver que nós temos até demais com o que trabalhar. O garoto esteve metido com todos os tipos do submundo de Londres. Talvez você possa nos ajudar a reduzir um pouco o campo de investigações. - Sherlock continuou encarando-o, a sobrancelha erguida. - Olha, você parece um garoto inteligente. Diabos, você provavelmente é um maldito gênio! E eu odeio ver uma boa mente, que pode ser usada de maneira adequada, apodrecer por causa desses malditos venenos.

- _Oh…_ - Sherlock murmurou, seu olhar endurecendo rapidamente. - Eu não sou um caso de caridade, Sargento. Se você não conseguiu salvar seu amigo, problema seu. Eu não preciso de ajuda. Eu não preciso de ninguém. - Greg fechou os olhos e contou até 20, controlando a vontade de esmurrar aquele bastardo magrelo.

- Eu não vou perguntar como você sabe sobre o meu amigo. Mas não é questão de caridade, Sherlock. A questão é que há muito trabalho a ser feito na Yard, e não há cabeças suficientes. - Ele encarou Sherlock, a cabeça inclinada em questionamento. - E por que alguém tão inteligente como você usaria drogas?

- Nunca perguntou ao seu colega? - foi a resposta mordaz. Ao ver que Greg continuava encarando-o, ignorando a provocação, Sherlock respirou fundo e jogou-se contra o sofá - Elas… clareiam as coisas. Na minha mente, eu quero dizer. Elas desaceleram o ritmo dos meus pensamentos, e me ajudam a...- a voz caiu até não ser mais que um murmúrio - _sentir_. - Greg ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que responder. Parece que a coisa era muito mais complicada do que ele a princípio imaginara. Ele decidiu recuar por enquanto. Levantou-se e deixou os outros arquivos sobre a mesinha de centro bamba.

- Bom, se você mudar de ideia e quiser me dar uma mão em alguns dos meus casos, meu telefone está numa das pastas. Se você ficasse sóbrio, eu até poderia deixá-lo ter acesso às cenas de crime… - isso pareceu captar o interesse do garoto, que logo escondeu a excitação sob um olhar aborrecido. - Quem sabe, você até pode descobrir que tem talento pra isso, e resolver entrar pra Força. Detetive Sargento Holmes, que tal isso soa? - Greg acenou e saiu do apartamento, perdendo o momento em que os lábios de Sherlock curvaram-se em um sorriso ao formarem a palavra _detetive_.

Antes mesmo de chegar em casa, ele recebeu uma mensagem de um número que não conhecia.

_Vá atrás dos Red Hunters. - SH_

O policial salvou o número em seus contatos e sorriu de leve.

**O.o.O.o.O**

CINCO SEMANAS DEPOIS

Greg não sabia, às vezes, se preferia abraçar Sherlock ou enforcá-lo.

Depois que lhe mandara aquela mensagem, o garoto aparecera na Yard, um pouco mais arrumado do que antes, e visivelmente sóbrio. Visivelmente porque o pobre coitado tremia e coçava a parte interna dos cotovelos desesperadamente. Em poucas palavras, ele explicou para Greg que estava há dois dias sem injetar-se, e que queria ajuda para continuar assim. O policial sentiu um misto de alívio e orgulho, e concordou em passar alguns dias no flat esquálido de Sherlock, ajudando-o a ficar limpo.

Eve, obviamente, não ficou nem um pouco feliz. E ficou menos ainda quando, depois de uma semana infernal, com Sherlock gritando, jogando coisas nele, deduzindo cada pormenor doloroso sobre seu passado e usando isso para feri-lo, vomitando e chorando, ele levou o garoto recentemente desintoxicado para sua casa, para dormir em seu sofá. E naquelas seis semanas, Sherlock transformara aquilo em hábito. Era frequente ele chegar da Yard altas horas da noite e encontrar a figura magra e pálida do rapaz sentada na escadaria diante de sua casa, parecendo um cachorrinho perdido. Ele deixava Sherlock entrar, forçava-lhe uma refeição garganta abaixo e o colocava para dormir no sofá. Na maior parte das vezes, quando Greg acordava pela manhã, ele já havia desaparecido. Mas continuava mantendo sua sobriedade.

Greg fazia visitas randômicas ao flat da Montague Street, e Sherlock gritava com ele enquanto ele revistava o espaço exíguo em busca de drogas. Naquela tarde, ele fez uma revista mais demorada. O Natal se aproximava, e ele sabia por experiência, que era uma das épocas mais difíceis para pessoas sozinhas - especialmente para viciados. Não tendo encontrado nada, ele deixou dois novos casos para Sherlock examinar e prometeu voltar no dia seguinte para saber o que o garoto deduzira. Greg saiu do prédio escuro e embolorado para a luz fraca do sol de dezembro, e assustou-se quando seu celular tocou, despertando-o de seus pensamentos. Era um número restrito, e ele franziu a testa antes de atender.

- Lestrade.

- _Bom dia, Detetive Sargento._ - uma voz masculina, elegante e muito educada. Que diabos...? - _Por favor, faça a gentileza de entrar no carro._

- Como assim, entrar… - antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, um elegante carro preto, com janelas fumê, encostou junto ao meio-fio, e a porta de trás se abriu. - Que merda é essa?

- _Agora, sem necessidade de usar uma linguagem tão vulgar, senhor Lestrade. Por favor, entre no carro. _

- Não sem saber com quem eu estou falando, ou pra onde diabos esse carro vai me levar! - a voz elegante do outro lado da linha suspirou, como se Greg estivesse sendo muito pouco razoável.

_- Eu garanto, Detetive Sargento, que não há nenhum perigo para o senhor. Assim que chegar ao local seguro para o nosso encontro, o senhor saberá quais são minhas intenções. E não se preocupe em avisar o Detetive Inspetor Morgan; ele saberá no tempo adequado._ - Greg praguejou e desligou o telefone com raiva. Ah, que se dane; ele não tinha nada melhor para fazer, mesmo, e não estava com vontade de ir para casa e enfrentar os gritos de Eve. Era preferível brincar de espião com a voz misteriosa.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Era um armazém escuro, no que parecia ser uma região afastada do centro da cidade. Greg desceu do carro e olhou em volta, vendo que o lugar estava praticamente vazio. Alguns metros adiante, uma única cadeira estava sob um foco de luz, e uma figura alta estava parada nas sombras mais adiante, parecendo estar apoiada em uma bengala. Ele estreitou os olhos e endireitou a coluna, andando em linha reta até a cadeira.

- Bem, senhor Voz Misteriosa, aqui estou eu. Agora, pode fazer o favor de dizer que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui, num armazém escuro em Deus sabe que subúrbio de Londres? - ele parou e cruzou os braços, esperando que a figura nas sombras se aproximasse.

- Qual é sua ligação com Sherlock Holmes? - era a mesma voz elegante e polida que falara com ele no telefone. Profunda e com um toque de sofisticação.

- E o que diabos você tem a ver com isso? - a figura moveu-se, caminhando com passos largos até estar a apenas três metros dele, no limite do foco de luz. Greg sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao encarar o homem parado ali. Ele era alto e esguio, vestido em um elegante terno grafite de três peças, segurando em sua mão um grande guarda-chuva preto com cabo de madeira polida. A postura impecável irradiava autoridade, como se aquele fosse um homem acostumado a ter as coisas sempre à sua maneira. Os cabelos estavam cuidadosamente penteados para trás, emoldurando o rosto longo onde brilhava um par de olhos azuis e frios. Os lábios finos estavam torcidos em um sorriso desdenhoso, enquanto ele olhava o policial de cima a baixo.

- Eu me preocupo com ele… constantemente. - ele falou, antes de puxar uma pequena caderneta do bolso interno do paletó. - Detetive Sargento Gregory Johnathan Lestrade. - ele começou a ler. - Natural de Dorset, 42 anos, membro da Força desde os 24 anos. Pai de duas filhas, Nadine Marie e Natalie Anne, de seu primeiro casamento com Julia Anne Lestrade, nèe Doyle, falecida no parto de sua filha mais nova. Casado com Eve Michelle Lestrade, nèe Ridgeway, há pouco mais de um ano. - Greg sentia uma bolha de irritação crescer em seu estômago, mesclada com medo. Quem era esse maldito almofadinha que parecia ter acesso a toda história de sua vida? O que poderia querer com ele? E, mais importante, o que diabos isso tinha a ver com o garoto Holmes? - Carreira exemplar, considerado pelos seus superiores um dos favoritos a assumir o lugar do Detetive Inspetor Morgan quando ele for promovido a Detetive Chefe Inspetor. - ele fechou a caderneta e ergueu os olhos, encarando Greg com um olhar curioso - Eu pergunto, novamente: qual sua ligação com Sherlock Holmes?

- E eu pergunto de novo o que diabos você tem a ver com isso. - Greg colocou as mãos na cintura, a irritação levando a melhor sobre o medo. O homem suspirou e olhou-o com a cabeça inclinada.

- Sherlock é meu irmão mais novo, Detetive Sargento. - Greg não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. Então aquele garoto esquálido, viciado, vivendo naquele muquifo horroroso tinha um irmão mais velho que, aparentemente, tinha alguma posição de poder e, pelas roupas, dinheiro de sobra. Sua irritação cresceu ainda mais. - Antes de qualquer coisa, meu irmão vive do jeito que vive por escolha própria. Ele prefere que eu me mantenha afastado, sem qualquer tipo de contato com ele, o que eu acato até certo ponto. Mas eu mantenho vigilância constante sobre as idas e vindas do meu irmão, e sobre as pessoas que cruzam o seu caminho.

- Como os traficantes de quem ele compra a porcaria que usa? - Greg retrucou, mordaz, e sentiu um prazer maldoso ao ver o homem encolher-se quase imperceptivelmente. Deus, ele sentia uma vontade irresistível de socar aquela cara arrogante. Greg nunca suportou esses tipos riquinhos que achavam que o mundo deveria se dobrar à sua vontade a cada estalar de seus dedos.

- Como eu disse, meu irmão prefere que eu não me meta na vida dele. - ele apertou a ponte do nariz e olhou para Greg com um ar intrigado. - Mas eu confesso estar curioso para saber como o senhor conseguiu em seis semanas o que eu não consegui em quase uma década. - Greg deu de ombros.

- Ele parece gostar de… resolver problemas. Gosta da investigação e tudo que a envolve. Eu disse que ele podia me ajudar nos casos desde que ficasse limpo. Ele pareceu achar o acordo satisfatório. - o irmão de Sherlock observou-o com mais atenção, os olhos entrecerrados.

- O senhor tem algum interesse sexual em meu irmão, Detetive Sargento? - Greg surpreendeu-se tanto que teve um acesso de tosse do qual custou a recuperar-se.

- O QUÊ?! - ele estava sem fôlego e com os olhos marejados, e balançou a cabeça, exasperado - Jesus Cristo, um camarada não pode ser bissexual sem querer transar com todo homem que cruza o seu caminho? Não, senhor… eu presumo que seja Holmes, também? - o homem assentiu, e Greg prosseguiu. - Não, senhor Holmes, eu não tenho nenhum interesse sexual em seu irmão. É mais fácil eu querer estrangulá-lo do que levá-lo pra cama. Ele… ele se tornou como um filho pra mim. - Greg encarou o homem diante dele com uma sugestão de malícia no olhar - Além do mais, seu irmão não faz meu tipo. Muito jovem, muito magro e, definitivamente, muito, muito irritante. Um completo bastardo, pra falar a verdade. - o Holmes mais velho deu um sorriso minúsculo, mas absolutamente sincero, e Greg admirou a forma como as feições aristocráticas se suavizaram.

- Meu irmão pode, mesmo, ser um pouco… difícil. Mas eu vejo que o senhor parece ter aprendido a lidar com ele muito bem.

- Bom, minha filha mais velha era um verdadeiro pesadelo até poucos anos atrás. Me deixava absolutamente louco. Então, eu tenho uma certa experiência com adolescentes difíceis. - o outro ergueu uma sobrancelha fina.

- Um homem de quase trinta anos dificilmente pode ser caracterizado como um adolescente.

- Seu irmão tem o emocional de um garoto de treze anos. Às vezes, menos. - ele replicou, bem humorado. A vontade irresistível de socar a cara do homem já passara, e ele se sentia mais e mais curioso acerca do misterioso irmão mais velho de Sherlock. - Está mais tranquilo acerca das minhas intenções, senhor Holmes? - ele perguntou, cruzando novamente os braços, e viu um traço de dúvida cruzar o olhar do outro.

- O senhor não acha que associar-se a um viciado em recuperação pode atrapalhar suas chances de promoção, Detetive Sargento? - Greg respirou fundo e esfregou os olhos.

- Eu sinceramente não dou a mínima se isso me manter preso na posição de Detetive Sargento pelo resto da minha vida. Nós precisamos da mente de Sherlock. Precisamos de alguém que nos ajude a pegar todos os pequenos detalhes que nós não conseguimos. E se, no final do dia, o trabalho é feito e o culpado é preso, que me importa o título na porta da minha sala? - o homem encarou-o com a cabeça inclinada e um ar pensativo.

- Um verdadeiro homem da lei, eu vejo. - ele falou, antes de colocar a mão no bolso e retirar um cartão. - Eu vou me manter em contato, Detetive Sargento. Apreciaria se o senhor pudesse, ocasionalmente, encontrar alguns minutos em seus dias ocupados para me atualizar acerca das idas e vindas do meu irmão. - ele aproximou-se e estendeu o cartão para Greg, que o pegou e viu que ele trazia apenas um nome, Mycroft Holmes, e um número de telefone. Sem brasões, sem títulos, sem cargos. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, encarando o homem enquanto guardava o cartão.

- Não vejo problemas nisso, senhor Holmes. - ele ouviu o motor do carro ligar atrás de si, e acenou com a cabeça. - Até a próxima vez, então.

- Até a próxima vez, Detetive Sargento.


	3. DEZEMBRO DE 2010 II

DEZEMBRO DE 2010

Greg tomou mais uma cerveja, lembrando como as ligações ocasionais para saber sobre a saúde de Sherlock tornaram-se encontros para tomar um café, que por sua vez tornaram-se almoços mensais, que acabaram por evoluir para jantares semanais em que eles discutiam sobre tudo, e muito pouco tinha a ver com Sherlock. Ele descobrira que Mycroft gostava do mesmo tipo de música que ele, era um fã secreto de Doctor Who e possuía uma filmoteca de dar inveja. Quando ele descobrira que Eve estava lhe traindo, fora Mycroft que ele procurara, aos prantos, e os dois tomaram um porre espetacular de uísque na sala privada do Clube Diógenes, acabando por dormir nos sofás de couro. Greg nunca esqueceria, nem em um milhão de anos, a visão de Mycroft acordando com o rosto todo marcado pelas almofadas, o cabelo em desalinho e os olhos pesados de sono e ressaca, olhando em volta e declarando, em voz monocórdia, que talvez fosse melhor eles manterem aquela pequena noitada oculta de Sherlock. Um longo tempo se passara desde que Greg quisera dar um soco em Mycroft naquele armazém escuro. Agora, o que ele gostaria de fazer com o político era bem diferente…

Greg balançou a cabeça, apagando aquele trem de pensamentos. Ele recém estava saindo de um relacionamento fracassado; não tinha porquê entregar-se a expectativas, "e ses" e o que poderia ser. Greg bebeu mais e mais, até que sua visão começou a borrar nos cantos e a escuridão dominou seus pensamentos. Ele era um policial de quase cinquenta anos, sem nada além de seu trabalho para lhe dar motivos para viver. Suas filhas já estavam crescidas, e não precisavam tanto assim dele, e seu neto era ainda tão jovem, e tinha tantas outras pessoas que o amavam e cuidavam dele…

Ele ergueu-se, cambaleante, e colocou o dinheiro da conta sob a caneca, com uma gorjeta mais que generosa para o garçom. Ele podia se dar ao luxo de ser generoso naquele momento. Greg saiu do pub abarrotado e quente para a noite fria, e começou a caminhar devagar, os passos oscilantes, mas com uma certeza quanto ao destino final que buscava. Em sua mente, um mapa mental de Londres se desenhava, e ele conseguia lembrar, mesmo através da névoa da embriaguez, onde era o ponto mais próximo - e um dos mais calmos e isolados - da linha do trem.

Ele cortou caminho por becos e vielas, ignorando os passantes também bêbados, os casais agarrando-se nos fundos dos bares e os pedintes que se amontoavam nos locais mais protegidos pelo vento. Ele tinha um objetivo fixo e mórbido em mente. Greg estava cheio de ver as coisas darem errado, cheio de carregar sua infelicidade e insatisfação como se fosse uma mala abarrotada em suas costas. Era hora de acabar com tudo, de uma vez por todas. Cambaleando por uma ruela escura, ele parou um momento para respirar o ar gelado da noite, e quando ergueu os olhos, viu uma figura alta e esguia parada na outra ponta da via, apoiando-se em algo. Greg fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça, tentando clarear a visão, mas a figura continuava lá. Ele correu em direção à ela, crente de que não passava de uma alucinação provocada por seu cérebro inundado em álcool e sofrimento, e jogou-se nos braços surpreendentemente sólidos da miragem, soluçando pesadamente.

- Vamos para casa, Gregory. - aquela voz, sempre tão refinada e educada, murmurou em seu ouvido, tomando-o pelo braço e arrastando-o em direção a um carro preto parado no meio-fio. A pequena parte de Greg que ainda estava consciente tentou avisar-lhe de que aquilo era, sim, real, mas uma parte maior gritava que ninguém, nem mesmo Mycroft, se daria ao trabalho de rastreá-lo enquanto ele se embebedava e planejava seu suicídio; que ele não valia o esforço.

- Eu não quero voltar para aquela porcaria de flat, pra ficar sozinho… chega, eu não aguento mais, só me deixe acabar com tudo, me deixe acabar com tudo em paz… - ele soluçou, a voz engrolada pelo álcool e pelas lágrimas. Mycroft acomodou-o no banco do carro e sentou-se diante dele, respondendo em voz baixa enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que corriam por suas bochechas.

- E quem falou que era para a _sua _casa? - antes que ele pudesse pensar em uma resposta, Greg apagou completamente, embalado pelo movimento do carro.

**O.o.O.o.O**

O que o acordou, surpreendentemente, foi o silêncio. Seu flat ficava em uma rua extremamente movimentada, e Greg estava habituado a acordar com o barulho do tráfego e de pessoas gritando umas com as outras, além da ocasional sirene ou alarme de carro disparando. Era estranho acordar em um silêncio absoluto, quase irreal. Ele abriu os olhos e se viu encarando um teto coberto de detalhes em gesso, com um belo lustre pendendo dele. Greg reconheceu imediatamente o teto do quarto de hóspedes no flat de Mycroft, onde ele pedira abrigo mais de uma vez depois de uma briga feia com Eve…

A noite anterior voltou à sua mente de supetão, e ele sentou-se na cama em um movimento brusco, arrependendo-se ao sentir sua cabeça virtualmente partir-se ao meio de tanta dor. Ele fechou os olhos e acariciou as têmporas com delicadeza, até sentir a dor chegar num nível tolerável. Os papéis de divórcio chegando na Yard, ele desligando o telefone depois de mandar uma mensagem curta à Mycroft cancelando o jantar semanal dos dois, a bebedeira e a ideia fixa que tomou sua mente… a aparição de Mycroft, como se ele soubesse exatamente o que Greg estava planejando, e o comentário que ele fizera acerca de não ser para a casa de Greg que eles estavam indo. Tudo voltou de uma vez só, e ele grunhiu, sem saber como reagir. Agora, à luz da manhã, com a cabeça desanuviada, ele se perguntava o que diabos estivera pensando na noite anterior. Se não fosse por Mycroft…

Abrindo os olhos devagar, ele olhou em volta, e assustou-se ao ver, sobre a mesa de cabeceira, ao lado de seu celular, o porta-retratos que ficava sobre a mesa de cabeceira de _seu _quarto: uma foto tirada no último aniversário de seu neto Johnny. Ele estava sentado no sofá, entre suas duas filhas, e com o garotinho no colo; ele parecia tão tranquilo e feliz… pegando a foto em mãos, Greg ergueu-se e foi até o armário no canto do quarto, com um pressentimento estranho. Ah. Ali estava. Dentro do armário, meticulosamente arrumadas, estavam todas as suas roupas. Seus ternos de trabalho pendurados cuidadosamente, junto com as respectivas camisas. Seus sapatos organizados de uma maneira que ele nunca imaginaria, por tipo e cor. Ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Foi até o banheiro da suíte, e encontrou sua escova de dentes, seu barbeador elétrico e seus artigos de higiene todos arrumados, como se sempre tivessem pertencido àquele lugar.

Sem preocupar-se em trocar de roupa nem lavar o rosto, Greg arrastou-se para fora do quarto, sentindo o corpo pesado e desajeitado, e piscou com força ao entrar na sala iluminada do apartamento de Mycroft. O político estava sentado em uma das poltronas, elegantemente vestido como usual, um jornal em uma das mãos e uma xícara de chá na outra. Greg aproximou-se sem fazer ruído, observando-o por alguns instantes.

- Por quê? - foi tudo o que ele disse. Mycroft tomou um gole de chá e respondeu, a voz seca, sem erguer os olhos do jornal.

- É mais fácil do que ter que vigiar seu flat _e_ seu escritório diariamente, só para me certificar de que você não tentou se matar de novo. - ele pousou a xícara na mesinha ao lado da poltrona e dobrou o jornal, virando-se para encarar o policial, que o olhava com a boca entreaberta. - Francamente, Gregory, no que você estava pensando? Você sinceramente acreditou que ninguém iria preocupar-se, que ninguém iria sentir sua falta? Você acreditou realmente que a vida da sua família, dos seus amigos, das pessoas que o amam iria ficar melhor se você simplesmente desaparecesse? - Greg abriu a boca para responder uma, duas vezes, mas desistiu, e acabou por sentar-se na poltrona diante de Mycroft, fechando os olhos ao recostar-se no assento.

- Sim. - ele respondeu, em voz baixa. - Por um momento, eu realmente acreditei. Por um momento, as coisas pareceram mais do que eu era capaz de aguentar… mais do que eu _sou _capaz de aguentar. Eu… acho que esqueci que eu podia pedir ajuda. Que se eu me desse ao trabalho de falar com alguém, alguém estenderia a mão para mim. - Greg abriu os olhos ao sentir um peso morno em seu ombro, e deparou-se com Mycroft, em pé ao seu lado, a mão pousada ali de maneira asseguradora, e aquele sorriso minúsculo que pouquíssimas pessoas eram afortunadas o suficiente para ver.

- Gregory… nós nos conhecemos há cinco anos. Você salvou a vida do meu irmão mais vezes do que eu consigo me lembrar. Você foi capaz de ver através da máscara de arrogância dele, e você foi capaz de ver através da _minha _máscara de indiferença. Creio que não duraríamos um mês sem você por perto para nos lembrar que somos, acima de tudo, humanos. Por favor, - ele pediu, a voz suave - não me dê outro susto como esse, sim? - Greg olhou-o por um momento, sentindo seu peito contrair-se dolorosamente ao ver um flash de emoção crua que não soube identificar tomar os olhos azuis e tranquilos de Mycroft. Ele assentiu em silêncio, com um nó na garganta que o impedia de falar. - Vou preparar uma xícara de café para você.

Greg fechou os olhos, ouvindo os ruídos de Mycroft na cozinha. Ele estava confuso, perdido, sem ter ideia de como proceder em seguida. Sem ter ideia de como seriam as coisas dali em diante. Sua vida dera uma guinada de 180 graus, e ele precisava começar quase que do zero. Mas Mycroft tinha razão. Ele tinha sua família, seus amigos; pessoas que o amavam e que precisavam dele. Ele tinha seu trabalho, ele tinha Sherlock, cujo acesso aos casos também dependia dele. E ele tinha Mycroft. Seu improvável melhor amigo. A pessoa que estendera a mão quando ele estava na beira do precipício, pronto para pular. Que o acolhera em sua própria casa por medo que Greg sucumbisse novamente ao desespero nascido da solidão e desistisse de vez. Alguém que se importava realmente com ele, e que talvez até mesmo…

Ele balançou a cabeça, desviando a mente do rumo perigoso que ela começava a tomar. Ele recebera uma chance de recomeçar, e ia aproveitá-la cuidadosamente. Um dia de cada vez. Ele ia viver um dia de cada vez.

**O.o.O.o.O**

_N/A: Então... esta é a primeira prequel de "Let me Take Care of You". Ela ficou um pouco... meh. Mas eu queria contar esta parte da história, so..._  
><em>Mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado um pouco ^^<em>  
><em>Ainda há mais duas prequels programadas \o_  
><em>Until we meet again, <em>  
><em>Eowin<em>


End file.
